The properties of drilling fluids are often studied during drilling operations to adjust and improve the drilling operations. The viscosity of drilling fluid is one such frequently studied property. Devices known as rheometers and viscometers may be used to measure the viscosity of a particular drilling fluid. By measuring the viscosity of a particular fluid, drilling operations can be enhanced, for example by altering the quantities or ratios of chemicals added to the fluid.